Internet Chatting, Bobobo Style!
by Roxius
Summary: I changed the fic completely and added more dialogue and characters, and now it's BeautyXGasser instead of BeautyXSuzu. Can you guess whose usernames belong to who? Please Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own Bobobo in all its Wigginess. That esteemed privilege belongs to Yoshio Sawai-sama.

* * *

Beautiful1: Hey, Gascan2, how's it goin'? :)

Gascan2: Fine. Gunkan was being a spaz 2day tho, LOL.

Beautiful1: ? What do you mean?

Gascan2: He found out bout US.

Beautiful1: You mean-?

Gascan2: Yup. He knows about our LOVE. He acts like he's mi fatha or somethin'. :(

Beautiful1: Well...you two do live together, and he does care about you like you were his own son.

Gascan2: Aww...u so KAWAII when u talk wike that! XD

Beautiful1: ... ;O.O Anyway, how did Gunkan react to the news?

Gascan2: He waz fine, actually; he was glad that Id possibly move out soon T.T

Beautiful1: Uh...I don't think we'll be moving in together any time soon. I would love to later on, but we can't...

Gascan2: ...brb.

Beautiful1: ...

Gascan2: ...

Beautiful1: ...how is he typing '...' when he's not there?

Gascan2: ...I'm back, babe! :3

Beautiful: What did you do?

Gascan2: I told g-man I wont be movin yet, and he BAWWWWWED ROFL

Beautiful1: ...That's kind of mean.

Gascan2: Anyway...I cant wa8 to see u again! Tonite, right? XD

Beautiful1: Sure. I think about it every minute of the day, my love.

Gascan2: Ooh...you turn me on when you talke 'ike dat! OO OO OO XD LOL

Beautiful1: You have a weird way of texting. ;O.O You're alot more open now that we're together.

Gascan2: U 2! Who txts so formrlly & correctly on the netz? LOL, it makes me love u so much more!

Beautiful1: And I really love you too. Listen, I know we're still young and everything...but I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. Do you understand?

Gascan2: I'm goin' to start cwying en a moment...Im nothin witout u.

Beautiful1: Same here...baby.

Gascan2: Thru Heaven n Hell, we'll always be togethr.

Beautiful1: Yup. Always.

DonPatchi344: YYYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Beautiful1: HUH? THAT'S DEFINITELY DON PATCH'S USERNAME!

Gascan2: WTF? Don Patch?

Bo7: No, I'm Don Patch! Don't Be stupid!

Beautfiul1: WHAT? THEN IF 'BO7' IS DON PATCH-

DonPatchi344: MY COW IS DYING! THE FIENDS ARE COMING ALIVE! SAVE ME, FERNANDO! REVIVE! REVIVE! SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM SPAM!

Beautiful1: Bobobo, stop it! Who the hell let you go on a computer?

TennoSUKE5: I did.

Beautiful1: That was a terrible idea!

Gascan2: WTFLOLBBQROFLCOPTERFTW!!

Beautiful1: Not you too! Always joining in on their stupidity!

Bo7: My username totally fits me! Right?

DonPatchi344: SHPLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!! I EAT SPICY HAM AND BREAD WITH MY VINEGGGGGGGAAAAARRRRRRRRR!! WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOO1!!

Beautiful1: Gah! I'm done with this! I'll see you tonight, my love! (Logs off)

Gascan2: cant w8, my dear! See u! (Logs off)

TennoSUKE5: It's...just us three now.

Bo7: Yeah.

DonPatchi344: GUMMY BEARS!

DengakuTofu8: Hey, WDTPHCGT (Where Did That Pink-Haired Cutie Go To)?

TennoSUKE5: Screw this. I'm going to play MGS4. (Logs off)

Bo7: I WANNA PLAY AS RAIDEN! PLEASE! (Logs off)

DengakuTofu8: Aww...everyone's left.

DonPatchi344: GWAAAAAAAAAAAA!! I'M RANDOMLY TYPING STUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!

(DengakuTofu8 logs out without a word)

DonPatchi344: VOTE FOR MMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!

RiceLad: ...Stupe ete Imogo yenol.

DonPatchi344: HHHHHHHHHUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH?!

RiceLad: I said STFU before I stuff rice down your throat!!

DonPatchi344: ...meanie. (Logs off)

RiceLad: NEVER FORGET THE ALIMO!

BabylonPunk: I've forgotten about it already.

RiceLad: OOO, U so stuped!

BabylonPunk: At least mi username isnt 'RiceLad'.

RiceLad: DAMM U! (logs off)

IMATORPEDO: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyy, BabylonPunk. That's a sexy name...

BabylonPunk: OMG not u again! (logs off)

IMATORPEDO: Wait, come back! (logs off)

DonPatchi344: I'M BACK! AHSOSUHlsdhfoh4-929832-59tj kgnll,mfm,qivi0q;rljqipv!!

Money4Life67: God, anotha spammer.

DonPatchi344: huh?

Giga0: Hmph so annoying!

K.Poo: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO!

DonPatchi344: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO... (logs off)

Giga0: Now dat hes gone, shall we begin th meetin?

Money4Life67: I suppose so.

K.Poo: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO!

Giga0: Is that all you type?

K.Poo: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO!

Giga0: Idiot.

Money4Life67: Where es da last guy?

Giga0: Hmm?

Pickles: Hey, dawgs! Wassup?

Money4Life67: You're late, idiot!

Pickles: Ahh

Giga0: We kick you out of our group!

Pickles: WAAAAH! (logs out)

K.Poo: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO!

KeyBoy: Aw. No Bo7 today.

Giga0: Who r u, kid?

KeyBoy: NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS

Money4Life67: Wow, this kid is an asshole. He should join us!

Giga0: Yea, I hear ya.

KeyBoy: Eh whut you guys talkin bout?

Giga0: JOIN US OR DIE!

Money4Life67: JOIN US OR DIE!

K.Poo: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO!

KeyBoy: Jezus Chwist! (logs off)

Giga0: Damn, he left.

Money4Life67: I liked him too

K.Poo: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO!

Giga0: GET THE HELL OUT O HERE!

K.Poo: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO! (logs off)

Money4Life67: Gawd, he was annoying!

Giga0: dude

Money4Life67: wut?

Giga0: you typed 'Gawd' instead of 'God'

Money4Life67: So?

Giga0: thats gay, man.

Money4Life67: STFU u turd!

Giga0: NO...YOU!

Money4Life67: Touche...touche.

Uzus2: Hey every1

Giga0: Oi it be lesbo girl!

Money4Life67: LOL yea

Uzus2: Stop making fun of me!

Giga0: Whutevah lizzie lessie lesbo lizzer!

Money4Life67: Yeah, what he said!

Uzus2: U guys r bastrds! (logs off)

Giga0: Once again, we rox ur soxs!

Money4Life67: Hellz yeah!

TsuruTsuru3: Can I be ur friend 2?

Giga0: STOP SPAMMING AND GTFO!

TsuruTsuru3: U suk! (logs off)

Money4Life67: Pwnage!

Giga0: LOL yeah!

Money4Life67: Now wut?

Giga0: I dunno

Money4Life67: I'm gonna take a money bath. (logs off)

Giga0: Me too in ur bathtub (logs off)

Service921: SERVICE SERVICE SERVICE...


End file.
